Catharsis
by Laurensdy
Summary: Maybe it was the stress of their job, the pain of losing Prentiss, that finally pushed it over the edge.     My first SLASH! Oneshot-Morgan/Reid, rated M. Nothing but smut, you've been warned


Maybe it was the stress of their job, the pain of losing Prentiss, that finally pushed it over the edge.

At first it had been a close friendship. A brotherly love, perhaps. Neither one of them was quite sure when the solace they found in each other became something more.

Numb and slightly despondent, Morgan all but demanded Reid accept a ride home in favor of walking, as the metro had long since shut down. Their speech was minimal, saying only what was necessary. Morgan kept his hands at ten and two, jaw set and eyes on the road. Reid sat slumped forward slightly, his eyes blank. His bony hands rested awkwardly in his lap, and his teeth had his lower lip in a vice grip to keep it from trembling like a small child's. Morgan left the radio off.

When the sedan slowed to a stop in front of Reid's apartment building, neither of them spoke. After a long moment, Reid ran a hand through his chestnut hair and rubbed at his eyes. He exhaled and unbuckled himself.

"Morgan," he croaked, slightly startled at the sound of his own voice, "I know this sounds really immature, but could you—"

Morgan cut the engine, pressing the release on his own seatbelt. "Sure, Kid."

They walked to his door in silence. Reid fumbled with the keys, biting his lower lip again. "Thanks, for—"

"No problem, Pretty Boy," Morgan answered softly, bringing a hand to Reid's shoulder. "I know."

Reid pushed the wooden door open with his free shoulder, stepping inside quickly so Morgan could follow. He watched Reid toss his keys on the counter, hang up his coat and scarf, and step out of his brown loafers. He exhaled again, bringing both his hands to his face.

Morgan shifted his weight on the doormat. "You gonna be okay?"

A breath escaped as Reid dropped his hands. His face began to contort slightly, and Morgan knew tears were coming. "Morgan," Reid's voice quivered, as the older agent kicked the door shut and took him into his arms.

Reid's head laid instinctively in the curve of Morgan's collarbone. Morgan nodded, gently rubbing the younger agent's back. He felt Reid's bony shoulders shudder underneath the dress shirt he wore.

When Reid's wavering falsetto muttered a repeated, "I didn't get to say goodbye," Morgan felt his own tears fall.

"I know, Reid," he said, nuzzling his cheek against Reid's fine hair. His voice finally broke when he released a second "I know."

Reid brought his long arms around Morgan's waist, sniffling. For a few long moments, they froze in this comforting embrace: both weeping, both caressing, both broken.

Morgan rocked Reid back and forth. Without stopping to think about why, he gently kissed the top of Reid's head. Reid let out a final sniffle, nuzzling Morgan's collarbone again and turning his head slightly to bring his lips softly to Morgan's Adams apple, not even fully aware of his action. He straightened up, wiping his eye with the back of his right hand.

Morgan leaned forward cautiously, his tears in shiny streaks down his dark face. Reid returned the gesture, blinking ferociously to get the burning in his eyes to subside.

Tentatively, the two agents brought their lips together. Morgan's hand instinctively found Reid's soft cheek, his bottom lip massaging the genius' pucker.

Morgan withdrew, meeting Reid's chestnut eyes. After a moment of frozen understanding, Reid passionately kissed him, mouth open. He gripped the back of Morgan's head with both of his hands, inhaling sharply. Morgan wrapped his strong arms around Reid's thin waist as he pressed forward with his lower jaw and angled his head to one side.

"Wait," Reid said, quickly withdrawing and backing away. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Morgan said breathlessly, shaking his head.

"Are you," Reid asked nervously, fidgeting with his tie, "you know, gay?"

"I didn't know think so," Morgan chuckled gently. "Why—are you?"

"I don't know," Reid backed up further. "This is the second time in my life that I've done this."

"I don't know—I'm sorry, Kid," Morgan said, resting a hand on the back of his neck. "I just, with everything tonight, it just felt so…" he shook his head.

"So right," Reid finished.

Morgan reached for the door handle. "I'm sorry, Reid, I'll just get outta here—"

"Wait," Reid stopped Morgan's hand. "Can we just…?" his voice trailed off as he cautiously brought his face against Morgan's once again.

Morgan opened his mouth, poking his tongue between Reid's lips. When it was granted entry, he began to explore, and he heard a slight whimper in the back of Reid's throat.

Reid's long, agile fingers braced against his back, and he felt the telltale burning in his groin. Reid pressed back with his own tongue, but Morgan turned away.

"Reid," he exhaled, "if we don't stop it's going to go farther."

"I want to," the genius breathed, his hands slipping under Morgan's tee shirt.

"We might not be able to come back from where this is headed, Pretty Boy."

Reid pressed his forehead against Morgan's, feeling the palpable heat between them. "Do you care?"

"No," Morgan breathed. "Do you?"

"No," Reid said, engulfing Morgan's mouth again.

Morgan brought his hands to each of Reid's shoulders, gripping tightly and slowly walking him to the wall that separated the kitchen and the living room. His jaw ached because of how wide it was open. Their tongues lashed at one another, breath hot and gasping between them.

Reid's back hit the wall with a hollow thud. His fingers pressed into Morgan's strong back as they worked farther up underneath his shirt.

"You're so strong," Reid said breathlessly, breaking the kiss to move to Morgan's neck. "So strong, Morgan."

Morgan's eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He sighed, working at Reid's skinny tie. "Oh, Pretty Boy," he breathed. He pressed Reid's lower body hard against the wall with one muscular thigh, feeling the warm bulge where the skinny agent's groin was hidden beneath loose-fitting corduroys.

Reid jerked at the sensation, raising his head. "D—Derek, I'm—"

Morgan pushed his shoulders so that Reid's head retracted to face him. "What'd you call me?"

"Derek?" Reid answered, his mouth curling into an innocent smile. "I—I was just saying that this—this is all new to me, and I've read that—that virginity to any sexual act means a shorter ability to—"

Morgan crashed his lips against Reid's, stifling his long-winded explanation. He tugged gently, freeing Reid's tie and dropping it to the floor. Reid dipped his hands to grab the lower hem of Morgan's tee shirt, and he pulled it up to the older agent's armpits.

Morgan broke the kiss to finish peeling off his shirt, and then went to work on Reid's uppermost button, his hands trembling slightly. "You called me Derek," he said huskily.

Reid nodded mutely, running his hands over Morgan's chiseled abdominal muscles shakily. His chocolate-brown eyes widened as they surveyed the older agent's perfect chest, his dark areolas, and the dark trail of soft hair leading into his pants. Reid's mouth hung open, lips swollen and pink. He swallowed, seeing the tightness in the front of Morgan's jeans, and kissed the darker agent again.

Morgan separated the lowermost button and swept the shirt off of Reid's shoulders. He ran his hands over the soft, pale flesh, the tiny pink—and rock-hard—nipples. He broke the kiss again, to utter a deep, "God…Spencer."

Morgan felt Reid's member twitch against his thigh at the sound of his name. He pressed his hips against Reid's, letting the younger agent feel his raging erection.

Reid looked into Morgan's eyes. "You—you called me Spencer." He brought his hands to Morgan's upper arms, massaging one with his thumb. His hairless chest was heaving, and Morgan took in the sight of Reid, shirtless, before him. Reid laid his head on Morgan's muscular shoulder. "You're so strong, Derek."

Morgan shuddered, bringing his hands to Reid's hips and easily hoisting him into the air. "Which way to the bedroom?" he growled.

"B—back room, on the—on the left," Reid stuttered, awkwardly straddling Morgan's waist, his arms collapsing as his pallid chest collided hotly with Morgan's. Hard as it was, his heart thudded at its comforting embrace.

Morgan tightened his grip, moving to Reid's backside as he entered the bedroom at the end of the hall. He stopped when his shins touched the foot of the queen-sized bed, and he gently lowered Reid onto the plush, earth-toned comforter. He followed, holding himself above Reid on his forearm and kissing him softly.

Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck, pulling him closer. Leaning to one side, Morgan's right hand moved between them, fiddling with Reid's belt.

Trying to follow suit, Reid awkwardly lowered a hand and fondled the top of Morgan's jeans.

Reid heard his zipper slide downward before he was able to free Morgan's button. When the older agent's hand dipped inside his boxer-briefs, Reid shuddered, fumbling Morgan's button again. He brought a second hand down.

Morgan's thumb swept the head of Reid's cock, wrapping his fingers around the throbbing shaft. He gently stroked downward as he heard his own zipper being undone.

Reid pushed Morgan's jeans down around his butt with shaking hands. Staring at the darker agent's tented boxers, he felt two of Morgan's fingers stroke his balls.

"Der—Derek," came the gasping coo, an octave higher than Reid's normal vocal range.

"Spencer," Morgan answered in a shaky whisper, feeling a blast of cool air on his cock as Reid's hand entered his boxers. The long, slender fingers shook as they tickled his pulsating member.

Morgan stroked upward, watching Reid's eyes roll backward, and his abdomen quiver. He brought his thumb over the head again, sweeping downward. Reid's mouth fell open, his pale chest rising and falling. He lightly squeezed Reid's balls again, and felt them harden.

"Derek—" Reid gasped, his eyes snapping open and rising off the bed slightly onto his elbows. "Derek, I'm—I'm gonna—"

"It's okay, Pretty Boy," Morgan soothed, kissing Reid's forehead and quickening his strokes.

Reid squeezed Morgan's giant member tightly as he came, his own cock jerking with the force of his orgasm. The genius' underwear was coated with the hot cream, and his head pushed hard back into the pillow, panting heavily.

"You okay, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, carefully pulling his hand out of Reid's boxer-briefs.

"I—I've never," the younger agent panted, "that was…" he loosened his grip on Morgan's erection, realizing. "My underwear is soaked."

"Try this," Morgan grunted, leaning back onto his knees and sitting up. He tugged at Reid's corduroys, sliding them and the navy-blue Hanes down Reid's soft, slender legs.

Reid squirmed, working his feet out of them. He reached down to remove one mismatched sock, but Morgan brought his hand down to stop him.

"Not the socks," he pulled his own jeans and boxers down. "I—I've always liked your socks, Pretty Boy."

"I—I've always liked it when you call me that," Reid said shyly, scooting back against the pillows.

"Pretty Boy," Morgan repeated huskily, crawling toward Reid across the comforter. He kissed Reid's soft lips. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Reid answered, kissing him back. "But it feels so good," he kissed him again, "and everything else is so, so…" again, "Whatever this is, I don't care, I want it." And again. "I want you, Derek."

Morgan's eyes closed, his cock twitching. "I want you, too, Spencer." He scooted his hips forward, his erection aching for attention. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, you are," Reid swallowed, his eyes glancing downward, "quite large."

"And you're a…" Morgan trailed off. "Well, you've never done this before."

Reid bit his lip, thought a moment, then slid off the bed. In his bathroom, he removed a lubricated condom and a tube of lubricant, still with the seal on, from the medicine cabinet.

He returned to Morgan, who had pulled back the comforter to reveal his beige flannel sheets, peeling off the seal on the lube. "Never hurts to be prepared," he shrugged, seeing the older agent's smirk.

"You're sure you wanna do this?" Morgan asked as Reid settled back onto the bed.

"I'm in if you're in," Reid said, nodding. "I have to say, though," he scratched the back of his neck with his hand, "I'm not really sure how to do this."

"I think it goes like this," Morgan leaned forward, using his left hand to bring Reid into an open-mouthed kiss.

Reid lay back, pulling Morgan on top of him. The genius spread his legs wide, and the dark-skinned agent snuggled his hips into Reid's inner thighs with a satisfied groan.

"N—now what?" Reid asked breathlessly, pulling away after a few moments.

"We start small." Morgan said deeply, holding up his right hand before lowering it between them.

He sat up on his knees, coating his fingers with the freshly opened lube. "Scoot forward," he told Reid, who slid his backside across the sheets. "No, Pretty Boy," he grabbed Reid's thighs, "like _this_," and pulled them toward him. Reid was startled at the movement but he smiled, leaving his knees in the air and flattening his feet.

Morgan added lubricant to Reid's entrance, eliciting a sharp gasp at the change in temperature. "Just relax, Spencer."

His index finger slid in with relative ease. Reid's eyes clamped shut, his lips pressed together. "You okay?" Morgan asked, receiving a stiff nod in response. "Then open your eyes, Pretty Boy."

Reid's chocolate-brown eyes opened slowly, his lower lip falling as he forced his body to relax.

Morgan worked his finger in and out, in and out. Reid's breathing quickened, and his penis awakened once again. Morgan inserted another finger, pausing to let Reid adjust. Reid's forehead crinkled, and Morgan reminded him to breathe. He nodded, letting out a whoosh of air and bracing his hands on the tops of his milky white thighs.

Morgan scissored his fingers, slowly and gently. Reid's head fell to one side, and his breathing grew louder and faster. Morgan stretched Reid's inner walls in exploration, and after a few moments, brushed against Reid's prostate.

The pale, skinny agent bucked his hips, jerking his knees and releasing a soft cry. "Ungh!" His fingers clawed into his thighs when the dark-skinned agent repeated the gesture.

"Derek!" Reid gasped, his head thrashing back and forth. His erect member flailed as its owner raised his hips off the bed again. "Derek, please!"

Morgan's erection ached with lust at the writhing man in front of him. He stretched Reid one last time, lathering the trembling hole as he removed his fingers, and rolled the Magnum over his throbbing cock. Coating it with lube for good measure, he leaned back over Reid, pushing the genius' left knee farther out with his hip, and brought his member to Reid's entrance with his right hand.

"Ready?" Morgan breathed, barely touching Reid's puckered hole with the head of his gloved cock.

"Ready," Reid nodded, bringing his hands to Morgan's waist.

Morgan entered slowly. Reid's eyes scrunched shut again, and he hissed in pain, sucking in a breath.

"You all right, Spencer?" Morgan asked softly, freezing with only the head inside, resting his full weight on his forearms.

"Yes," Reid finally said, opening his eyes and loosening the vice-grip he had on Morgan's back. He wiggled his hips, getting adjusted to the intrusion. "Keep going," he urged.

Trembling, Morgan pushed further into the tight heat. His pulsing member begged to thrust fast and hard, but he forced composure, slowly burying himself in Reid until he was fully inserted. "Breathe, Spencer."

Reid shuddered, staring wide-eyed at the older agent. "You're so _big_, Derek." He pushed his hips up so that Morgan's wide girth pressed against his magic spot. "It must be excruciating for you to go this slowly."

"It's not so bad, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, bringing his lips to the younger agent's as he slowly pulled out, and slowly pushed back in. "God _damn_, you're tight," he hissed, his eyes rolling backward in pleasure. He felt Reid's erection waver between their stomachs.

"H—here," Reid stammered, releasing Morgan's left shoulder blade to grab a stray pillow, lifting his ass to prop it underneath them.

Morgan pushed even deeper, willing himself not to launch into primitive, animalistic behavior. "You really are a genius, you know that?"

Reid grinned, kissing the older agent with a renewed passion. Reid's tongue danced inside Morgan's mouth, his short fingernails digging into the dark, glistening flesh. As Morgan slid his cock in and out, in and out, Reid's prostate exploded with ecstasy. As his cock rubbed against Morgan's marble abs, Reid released a guttural moan in the other agent's mouth. Morgan couldn't take it anymore.

He slammed his cock deep inside Reid, his balls slapping against Reid's bouncing ass cheeks as he began to pant. He relinquished the genius' mouth to suck, hard, on his protruding collarbone.

Reid's cries grew higher and louder with each demanding thrust. "Derek, I—ahh!" He sucked in a breath. "Oh, oh God, Derek!" His head fell backward when he felt Morgan's teeth on his neck, and he no longer had the ability to form words. His falsetto moans punctuated each of Morgan's impossibly deep thrusts. "Ungh, ungh, a—ahh!"

Morgan felt his orgasm approaching fast, gaining power like a violent tsunami. Reid yelped with a spasm underneath him as he came once again, the white eruption spraying over their stomachs and chests. He dug his fingers into the tops of Reid's bony shoulders, pulling him closer, penetrating him deeper. "Dear God, Spencer!" A firework of unbridled release clouded his vision, and he exploded into the younger agent, continuing to thrust violently as he purged his white-hot seed.

His thrusts coasted to a stop and he collapsed, spent and exhausted, on top of Reid. Their pounding hearts offset one another, thudding drums between their sweat-slicked chests.

After a few pant-filled moments, Reid wiggled underneath the man on top of him. "Derek?" he squeaked. Receiving no response, he pulled one of his hands out of the crevice he created on Morgan's back and tapped lightly, clearing his throat. "Derek?"

"Mmph."

Reid sighed in relief. "I thought you had lost consciousness." He wiggled again. "It's entirely possible that, during an intense sexual release, the brain can temporarily have a lessened blood flow, resulting in—"

"Jeez, Kid, gimme a minute," Morgan grunted, taking the rim of the Magnum and gently extracting his now-limp member from his fellow agent. "That never does shut off, does it, Pretty Boy?"

Reid chuckled, smiling. "No, it doesn't." As Morgan sat up, Reid looked downward, noticing the mess they had made. "We ought to clean up, I suppose."

"Actually, Pretty Boy, you might just want to hop in the shower."

"All right," Reid nodded, scooting off the bed. He stood up and stumbled slightly, not expecting the intense soreness in his lower abdomen. "You—you should probably shower, too."

"Yeah?" Morgan looked down, and laughed. "I guess so."

Reid walked gingerly across the bedroom, wearing only his socks—one striped, and one argyle. "Morgan?"

"Whoa," the dark-skinned agent raised his hand, discarding the condom into the trashcan. "I thought I was 'Derek' now."

"W—well I," Reid wrung his hands together, "I didn't know if that was o—okay now."

"There's a lot of things I don't know, Pretty Boy," Morgan sauntered toward him. "Like what the hell just happened, for example." He clapped a hand on Reid's shoulder. "But I do know that we don't have to figure all that out tonight." Reid nodded slowly, looking him in the eye. "What were you gonna ask me?"

The younger agent shifted his weight nervously. "Could—could you? I mean if you wanted to, that is—"

"You want me to sleep over?" Morgan finished. Reid smiled sheepishly. "Sure, Kid."

"Great," Reid exhaled, backing up toward the bathroom. "Great."

He stopped in the doorway, looking down and then back up. "I do like calling you Derek, you know."

"I like calling you Spencer," Morgan countered, biting his lower lip.

Reid stepped back into the bedroom, wringing his hands again. "Can we—should we keep doing that?"

Morgan took a few tentative steps forward. "How about this: we're Reid and Morgan at work."

"And here?" Reid squeaked as Morgan reached out to touch his cheek.

"We're Spencer and Derek."

Reid reached up, taking Morgan's hand in his own. "Okay."

"How about we hit that shower, Pretty Boy?"

Reid's eyebrows rose. "We?"

"You expect me to sit in here all by myself, covered in this?" Morgan asked, gesturing to his abdomen.

Reid swallowed. "I—I guess not," he chuckled, smiling and turning to lead Morgan to the bathroom. As he flicked the light switch on, Morgan gave him a healthy smack on the ass, eliciting a startled yelp.

"Comfort is the only thing our civilization can give us." –Oscar Wilde


End file.
